At present, known structures of LED display screens are all in box structures, that is, a plurality of hard LED display unit plates are fixed in one box structure, to form a single LED display module. In use, the modules are spliced to form one LED display screen, and then connect to a power and to a control system to play a variety of text and video images. This kind of LED display screen has following characteristics:
1. Smallest units (LED display module) for forming the LED display screen are all hard and cannot be bended and deformed, so general LED display screen is also hard and cannot be bended, and it is difficult to make a profiled LED display screen;
2. Volume and weight of the screen is relatively big, and it is difficult to transport overall. During installation, the pre-commissioning LED display screen is needed to be divided and packed separately, transported to construction site, and then the separated LED unit display modules are reassembled and commissioned to put into use. If it needs to be used in different sites, it require repeated disassembly and transport, which gives installation and transportation of the LED display screen difficult, it will consume a large amount of manpower, material and financial resources.
Currently on the market there are also some flexible LED display screens, for example, fixing a single LED light on the cloth, and then using wires on the back of the cloth to connect these LED lights, then connecting to the control section, thereby forming a flexible LED display screen. A existing flexible LED display screen is difficult to make a whole cloth qualitative LED display screen keep in a plane, and LED lights have directional light characteristics, an uneven screen leads to different emitting directions of LED lights in different locations, further causing different brightness and color, image screen uniformity, and poor imaging of the LED display screen.